Crystallized Daymare
by Asuka K
Summary: While making herself stay away from him, Sasuke didn't realize Naruto didn't even see her as an option. And Naruto seriously doesn't like to compete for her affection, but he never back down from a challenge, be it against Neji or Itachi or... Sarada. AU, AR, female!Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke centric. Rating will go up.


Howdy, this is the laziest fanfiction writer of the world speaking (typing). Here I say if you see any character names familiar to those of Naruto series, are obviously not mine, because they belonged to our good Mr. Masashi Kishimoto.

As you've read my bad summary, in this story _Sasuke is a girl_. Please note that one fact before proceeding or hit the "back" button. I must say writing gender-bending is not my forte. Made him/her act like one, hopefully I could pull that off? The reason why I wrote this story is because of a feeling for another story I wrote once in a blue moon that I may or may not post anywhere in the internet. So I enjoyed writing this story like others.

Warning (again): Rating will go up in unseen-able future (read: whenever I update the story further). AU, AR, **female!Sasuke**. **Neji is alive!** (I started to like him since... errr, when he was about to finish off Hinata in Chuunin Exam. No hard feeling about Hinata in general. It's not her fault she loved Naruto. And later became his wife, had his babies, continue his clan etc etc. This one was editors in SJ's fault, okay? Okay.)

Naruto and Sasuke centric. Pairings are... a lot? But it's mainly Naruto and Sasuke (hence "centric").

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Sasuke and Sarada_

- o 0 o -

Naruto almost growled audibly when he practically flew out of the conference room as soon as the daimyo dismissed him, not bothering to stay for any more second with the old goat just to bid him a proper good bye. He had more important matter to attend to. For example, _Sasuke_ was currently atop the Hokage tower. Yes, Sasuke! After disappearing for almost two years since his marriage life with Hinata started, Sasuke was here, in Konoha!

Neji blinked when a blonde and white blur surged pass him. Only by reflex, he caught the Hokage robe Naruto discarded in his hassle, not stopping and just like that barged right through the open entrance of the tower's roof. The Hyuuga barely refrained himself from rolling his eyes under his ANBU mask.

There, there was Sasuke! If his eyes tricked him by the unmistakable form of one Uchiha Sasuke, his sense would never fail in telling him that could only be Sasuke's present he felt. Sasuke sat on the railing, her back to him, knees crossed to anchor her elbow, chin on the back of her palm, looking at the village from high up.

"SA—"

"Keep your voice down." That was all Sasuke said to stop any sound from him calling her name, not the Sasuke he had been watching however. Her cold tone was somewhere from Sasuke's right side. Naruto unconsciously swallowed at the sight of her shadow clone narrowed black eye. The soft breeze passed by from time to time would flutter her longer fringe covered the Rinnegan only confirmed that eye also glared at him. What caught his attention most was the bundle her clone holding protectively even with one arm. Before he had any better glimpse of it, the real Sasuke filled his vision and hid the object of his fascination from view. His eyes went up to hers but Sasuke looked at Neji, whom still stood guard at the roof top entrance way.

"I'm leaving her in your care for a while." Sasuke spoke to Neji, handing her clone a scroll, it bowed after taking the item and walked over to the Hyuuga. "If something happened my clone would teleport you two back to me before it got dispelled."

"Very well." Neji inclined his head, letting her clone walked pass him. His white eyes lingered on Sasuke for a fraction of second longer before he turned and followed the clone.

Naruto frowned at Neji's retreating back until the ANBU captain was no longer in sight. He turned to Sasuke, seeing the Uchiha already adopted her previous pose she'd been earlier before he came. Naruto flopped down beside her with legs outstretched and hands braced by his sides. He didn't mind if the silence went on for longer than it should. It wasn't any day he got to be left by himself, and it was rarer to have Sasuke around.

He knew Sasuke would know if he looked at her, still didn't stop him from sneaking a glance from the corner of his eyes. The rest of her figure was a mystery hiding under her cloak, what visible was her face hardly betrayed what emotion she had and her hair, longer than the last time he saw her. And that was a month before things with Toneri started. The occasion was, she felt like visiting Itachi's and her parents' grave before the snow got too thick. But that day was his birthday, and it wouldn't start snowing for another month! Imagine his surprise when he came back from a mission to find a small box on the dinner table over a card said _"Happy Birthday, Usuratonkachi."_ with no signature. Like hell anyone _else_ was even allowed to call him that and got away alive.

If Naruto didn't fly at top speed in his awesome Kyuubi mode to catch up to her, Sasuke would have left without saying hi. Well yeah, she was around helping when he was inside Toneri's castle, and left before he came back. Excuse him for feeling a little hurt and annoy because he thought she might want to avoid him.

Hell, she didn't even look at him! Her clone did give him the evil eyes earlier, but that wasn't counted, it was not Sasuke herself! So because he could, Naruto sulked.

"If you have time to sit here and brood, start doing something better." Sasuke commented, not averting her visible eye from the village below.

"Hello to you too." Naruto sniffed, jutted his bottom lip more.

"There had been two more villages disappeared since the last one I investigated before I came here." Sasuke moved her eye then, to Naruto's mild disappointment, she looked at the sky now with last rays of dusk decorated the darkening horizon. "Same as before, there was no trace of any person left. Those looked as if they were abandoned. But the obvious living activities remained spoke of another story."

"What is your theory?"

"I could only believe they all evaporated into thin air."

"And _you_ believe that?"

"Still having a knack for pointless questions I see." The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched up and to Naruto's delight, her head tilted, he thought he had fallen into an abyss right then and there. A voice in the back of his mind drawled with a snort, sound like Kurama. _Remember to breathe_.

That was Itachi's eye but the one looked at him was Sasuke. How Sasuke with eye that was not hers could manage a look that was so… _Sasuke herself_. His inner musing had to cut short when her eye narrowed and looked away from him almost abruptly. He was so complaining Sasuke to turn her pretty head back at him now. And when Naruto opened his mouth to do just that—

"The common things of those villages are they were small, neutral and independence. What happened with them would never become others' business. There was no pattern I could pick on to expect which will be the next target." Sasuke's lips thin and drew a downward line. "Things could happen now to somewhere we don't know about."

Naruto heaved a sigh, applied pressure on the back of his neck with his bandaged hand. He hadn't been hoping to be spoiled by Sasuke of all people. That happened to be a big fat lie. Seriously, after almost two years not seeing each other's face, was it his fault wishing for something long lost friends supposed to do when they met again?

"Do I want to know why uncle Bee called you 'psycho suicidal woman' in the letter he sent me before you arrived?"

"Are you planning to cut it off and tell me what he would like you to let me know?" Sasuke responded, unfazed by the seemingly insult.

"He told me Gyuki said _"Damn"_ when I see you. But Kurama had been _"damn this damn that"_ ever since." Naruto grumbled in confused annoyance. They blatantly kept something from him. Naruto cocked his head, eyes glazed, looking like he was staring into space. Sasuke knew Kyuubi said something to him now. She didn't have to wait long. He turned and wore a scowl aiming at her. "And now Kurama said _damn_ again. He's been eavesdropping us."

Sasuke ignored him and stood up. "I'm taking my leave now."

"What?" Naruto's eyes budged in aghast. "Where are you going?"

"I have done what I need to do here. Your point?" Raised a questioning dark eyebrow.

"Like hell you do. Our friends are waiting for the home coming party. You are to be there, being the main reason for it." Naruto demanded with a huff after jumping down from the railing and stood crossing his arms facing her.

"I didn't remember asking for it." Sasuke said coldly and presented him her back when she walked to the exit. She stopped mid-step when he used Body Flicker Technique to appear in front of her. Sasuke took in his angry eyes and a portion of hurt could be a work of the young night light reflected in his deeper shade of sapphires for all she cared. Heat not of hers invade her senses, from the way Naruto intruded her personal bubble and the grip he had on her wrist.

They were almost flat against each other. It only took one of them to lean forward a little less than _a little_ to make that happen. Sasuke stood still, felt and heard his breathing in her ears. The abnormal of his heartbeat was easy to pick up by their close intimacy. Strong and fast, faster than hers steady pace, and she knew it was faster than it should be. She acknowledged the fact something she did or said affected him, could be in a bad way. Sasuke found herself wondered if she was supposed to care.

"Release me and move." Sasuke demanded in the same monotone with narrowed eye.

That only got her wrist suffered a tightening of his grasp and his other arm warped around the small of her back to draw herself against him. The only sign of her surprise was how her eyes widened a bit before they hid under closed pale lids.

Contrary to her relax posture in his arm, Naruto only embraced Sasuke with more certain and strength and something else with enough force to prevent himself from releasing her any time soon. It wasn't like he would even entertain that idea for the time being.

Sasuke was alone outside to God knew where, roaming and searching for information on whatever bullshits happened to the world supposed to be peaceful after the whole ordeal with world domination in the past. Naruto was so not looking forward to someone banging at his door one day, informed him something bad happened to her behind his back. "Stay."

"Stay." Naruto repeated himself. "Until we know what is happening and get it over with." His mouth caressed the soft skin where her neck met her jaw when he spoke.

"And if I don't?" Sasuke questioned challengingly, pulled back as far as she could, which was not that much but enough to have eyes contact with him.

"Are you going to fight the Hokage, turned the whole Konoha against you, possibly the other four villages just to run away because you can't take a little bit of loving?" Naruto dared threateningly, belied the innocent look his wide eyes sporting.

"How about I grab that junk between your legs and feed it to your mouth before I leave?" Sasuke hissed warningly, not taking his bait.

"Such vulgar. And trust me you don't want to meet Hinata's wrath when we came down to that." Naruto chuckled lightly but his eyes was absent with humor.

Something flashed in Sasuke's eye just then. Naruto had no more time to ponder on it when his nails dug into the underside of his own palm whereas it captivated Sasuke's hand earlier. He brought his bandaged hand up to catch her punch, and bit back a wince at the impact. That chakra enhanced blow was even stronger than Sakura's at her full strength.

Sasuke twitched her body in mid-air as if she weighted nothing, using the grip Naruto still kept her fist trapping in his hand to anchor an upside down kick of her heel, forcing Naruto to counter with his other hand punched up to dissolve the chakra infused leg and grasped her ankle. His forming smirk was wiped off when he caught a glimpse of _hers_ half a second before the fist of Susano'o slammed into him. Naruto had to release Sasuke to cloak himself in chakra mode before the hit landed. Still, that pushed him a distance away from where Sasuke stood inside a part of an incomplete Susano'o she had called forth.

"I'd love it if we are sparing. But you are going to stop fighting me just because I wanted you safe." Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. He knew she didn't want to hurt him… much, but _he_ didn't want to hurt her in anyway at all.

Naruto found the reflection of his eyes flashed in Kusanagi's blade before Sasuke was half a step from scoring a clean cut across his throat had he not jumped back in time, only for her to predict where his feet touched the ground and appeared behind him, whispered softly against his ear, "That chevalier act is going to cost your own life someday." Chidori Nagashi went through his chest as soon as the last word left her lips.

Sasuke didn't look surprise as most of his daily sparing partners would. In fact, she was unimpressed by the way her facial expression remained calm and collected like the rest of her movement when Naruto dispersed after a poof of smoke. The real body was several feet away from where his clone she'd hit.

"May be true, that." Naruto replied airily, he stood with legs parted and hands fold over his torso. "But since it's you, _that_ won't happen."

"I've always wondered where all the confident in understanding me came from." Sasuke said when she slid through the air at terrifying speed, the lightning chakra covered Kusanagi sizzled and took in a darker color, or more accurately put, the chakra had changed to Dark Release.

Before the blade and Naruto's nature chakra Rasengan collided, they both stopped short at feeling a pulse coursed through Sasuke. Naruto didn't know what happened to her but it was strong enough to get her miss a step and still, dissolve all her fighting spirit and chakra where she tumbled with glazed eyes. With a flick of his wrist, Rasengan vanished and Naruto rushed by her side before he knew it to catch her fall.

Sasuke didn't look like she heard him calling her name in urgency, instead she wordlessly stepped away from his arms and snatched a scroll identical to the one she'd given her clone earlier from her cloak, positioned it in between her thumb and forefinger. Her pinky and ring finger folded, index and middle pointed up, Sasuke closed her eyes and concentrated. It took one second when Naruto heard a poof and he was greeted by the sight of Neji with the same bundle Sasuke's clone had been holding earlier now securing like a national treasure in his arms appeared in front of her. The different was, it had sound attacked to it this time. The cry of an infant sound.

Sasuke hurried over to Neji and took the bundle from him almost immediately. The crying stopped as abruptly as it started.

"I'm sorry." Neji winced in apology. "I didn't see it coming when she hit your clone."

"It's okay." Sasuke assured him softly.

Naruto was taken by surprise at the way her eyes softly gazed at the precious thing she hold in her arm. That was when he had a real good look at what seemed to be the center of her affection. The infant with raven hair, shade as dark as Sasuke's and eyes close in dizziness, small hiccups escaped the child from time to time while clutching Sasuke as if life depended on her.

Naruto was not prepared himself for a constriction in his chest and the tightening in this throat one after another at the sight.

It was Neji who reminded Sasuke the present of Naruto close by when he questioned what happened to the roof top that looked like a manageable apocalypse just passed by. To Naruto's astonishment, Neji looked at him with disapproval in his eyes. When Naruto was about to open his mouth to tell Neji half of the blame not belonged to him, Sasuke straightened up and silently head to the exit.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto growled under his breath and marched over to her again.

Neji blanched at seeing his Hokage's expression and attempted to stop him before things got any uglier that it already was. "Naruto, wait!" He gripped Naruto's shoulder with one hand, hopefully getting the blond to calm down and hollered, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped and looked over her shoulder, more at Neji than Naruto. "I'm taking her for a walk." She was gone before either of the men could utter another word.

Neji let his hand fell from Naruto's shoulder when Sasuke was no longer in sight. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. Naruto looked at him from the corner of his piercing blue eyes, demanding too many answers he didn't feel like it was his place to give. That and a fact some questions only Sasuke herself knew how to reply.

"Be patient with her." Was all Neji could say before he left Naruto alone to himself.

* * *

><p>"Sarada, say hello again to your uncle Itachi." Sasuke spoke gently to her child, eyes fixed on Itachi's name engraved in the memorial stone of Konoha Cemetery. Sarada squealed, hands out stretched and waved in the same direction as her eyes. Sasuke looked at the girl with a small smile graced her lips.<p>

Sasuke closed her eyes, thinking about the last memory of her clone before it dispatched. Sight of Hyuuga Hinata holding hers and Naruto's first born to the sound of Sarada's distress cry before her little chubby leg hit the clone squarely on the chest. She would have to properly say thank to Neji later for catching her baby girl in time before Sarada managed to hurt herself.

"Were they resonating?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

"Could be." If Sasuke was surprised at Naruto's voice answered her question, she didn't show it. She glanced to her right at his relaxing form beside her. Naruto had his eyes on Itachi's name. Sasuke noticed the new flowers on her brother's grave that was not from hers and certainly not there before he came. Naruto looked at her then. "We can feel each other's chakra miles away. Was it really surprise you if our kids reacted the way they were?"

"I didn't think she would hate your son this much." Sasuke retorted. "As expected of my daughter."

"You don't hate me like you'd made the world believe." Naruto muttered, turned his head away sulkily.

"Yes, I almost killed you only about several occasions."

"The keyword is _almost_, you psychopath."

"I've already been an international criminal. Killing you off now wouldn't promote me any further. Or maybe they'll brand me nemesis of the world."

"No ally of mine will have your name in their Bingo Book. So your theory about the international criminal part was no longer valid. But make sure you have a reason I like to take my head next time." Naruto peered at Sarada from her side. He wore a frown at the girl's obvious ignorance of himself. "I swear your kid looked at me with evil eyes earlier."

"I used to tell her a story of one big bad blonde toad with blue eyes would laugh and paint her face ugly if she refused to sleep when she was supposed to. That got Sarada behave herself every time." Sasuke informed him.

"That was mean!" Naruto said with a complaining on the edge of his tone. "I am not the one who would ever paint my face unless it looked cool!"

Sasuke looked the other way.

"Not you too!" Now he whined openly.

"You are still an idiot." That was a statement.

Naruto jutted his bottom lip and scowled. "There is nothing wrong with being an idiot."

"Not when you are Hokage."

"I am not wearing my robe. I am not on duty now." He defensed.

"Very eloquent."

"Hello Itachi. After years of not seeing my handsome face, your precious sister is still having a knack for being difficult." Naruto squatted in front of the elder Uchiha's grave, quipped audibly enough to reach the younger Uchiha's ears, one finger drew spiral pattern on the sandy ground.

"You will not use Itachi as your moping spot. Move." Sasuke ordered, looking down at him.

Again, voice in the back of his head sounded suspicious like Kurama remarked, _"If only you know!"_ Naruto efficiently drowned the cackling fox under water. Kurama showed him his middle paw before he got submerged.

Naruto stood up and patted imaginary dust off his pants. He studied the laying still little girl, looking asleep in Sasuke's arm. He bit his lower lip to control laughter when the girl peered at him under one of her slightly opened lid before tightly closed it again.

"Nice to meet you, little one. I am Uzumaki Naruto. The current world number one important person of your mother." Naruto introduced himself with a blinding smile after clearing his throat.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

Sarada belched loudly.

One lone leaf waltzed pass them by a slightly chill breeze.

Silent followed.

Cold sweats ran profusely down the back of Naruto's neck while he tried to keep his thousand megawatts grin in place. Sasuke could see the strain by several twitches of his eyes. Inwardly pondered it wouldn't hurt if she let him get tortured a little more only because she could, but exposing Sarada when night had fallen was not an entertaining idea. Before long, Sasuke sighed softly and caved in.

"Sarada, this is Uzumaki Naruto, my best friend and the world number one idiot. Naruto, meet Uchiha Sarada, my daughter."

Naruto forced himself to relax and breathe normally, and ignore something burning in the back of his mind. He took Neji's words to heart. Be patient, and waited till she wanted to talk to him.

Sarada, for her part, pierced Naruto with wide black eyes that spoke of her belonging lineage to Sasuke. For a while the girl watched him motionlessly and silently, until she closed her eyes and slept for real in her mother's arm soundlessly.

Oh she was the splitting imagine of Sasuke alright, from looks to first impression.

* * *

><p>"Is there any particular reason you've been trying to lead me to the Uchiha District?" Sasuke asked after another of Naruto's obvious attempt to do just that.<p>

"Yes. I was wondering when you will ask." Naruto grinned cheekily.

Sasuke didn't talk to him any more when they made their way to that destination. If Sasuke did wonder why Naruto kept throwing glances at her, she ignored it altogether too, like the way she paid no particular attention to the looks they got from the villagers they'd passed. Those looks were far from the unpleasant kind, but Sasuke was not welcome it either. At least they kept their mouths to themselves and behind her back, where she didn't bother to look.

Naruto was nervous all of a sudden when they stood outside the Uchiha's main house. Sasuke's home. It was reduced to debris like the rest of Konoha under Pein attack and the war followed really didn't help the reconstruction either. But Sasuke was here before she joined the battlefield, she knew what state it had undergone more than him. And then, Sasuke herself had demoted it into nothing with a look of her eyes, _Kagutsuchi_, before she left to satisfy her vagabond tendency, _ahem_, journey to redemption. That was an ugly story he might entertain on another occasion.

The house was restored to the same way it had been, in waiting for Sasuke's return. Naruto had made sure that was all he wanted when he was asked about his war bounty, aside from his request to pardon Sasuke's crimes with the aid of Kakashi. Understatement. That was another ugly story of its own for another day.

Sasuke's reaction to the sight of her home was a blink. She bowed slightly as if to look at Sarada. Naruto saw the way her long fringe covered her eyes from view and a discreet smile in the corner of her lips barely visible from his point of view. But he knew it was there.

"There is something meant to return to you." Naruto spoke after a while. Anxiety colored his voice and he squashed the urge to rub the back of his neck. Sasuke straightened and tilted her head, looking at him in genuine curiosity. Somehow the innocent gesture reminded him of a cat, but her elegant lethal nature spoke of another kind of feline, a panther.

Naruto undid the first two buttons of his shirt and Sasuke saw him taking off a necklace wrapped loosely twice around his neck alongside his older one from Tsunade. The long chain was crafted from white gold, and there were two pendants attached to it. One was a key from the same material as the chain, the other was an artfully shaped of her Uchiha clan symbol made up of ruby and diamond outlined with a touch of platinum to keep the two gemstones in place.

It was the first time since they met again Naruto saw emotions warring in her eyes. The way this glistering pool of darkness shimmered put those twinkle stars somewhere up high in the sky to shame. He caught sight of water wetting her lower lash, threatening to fall. His hand already lifted unconsciously to stop them before their wake began. The trance broke when Sasuke blinked. Everything was like in slow motion. When Sasuke reopened her eye, emotions carefully guarded behind thick layers of her genetic aloof demeanor and tear had lost the chance to escape.

Naruto's hand suspended in the air. He recovered fast enough, lowered it to Sarada's level and offered, "May I?"

Something flashed in Sasuke's eye again. Naruto stored the tiny bit of information at her momentarily hesitant in the back of his mind. Sasuke walked closer to him and gently placed her child in his waiting arms, her fingers brushed his open palm briefly when she took the necklace from him and stepped back.

Naruto couldn't understand what got into him when he had felt the urge to close his hand around those pale fingers. Along with another familiar feeling at the new but oddly familiar weight in his arms. That same feeling he had when he hold Boruto in his arms for the first time, then later the other twin, Himawari.

Naruto followed after her. He heard Sasuke took a deep breath before putting the key into its respective place to unlock the front door and hold it open before sliding it close after him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke led him to the veranda outside the living room, where Naruto took comfortable and sat on the wooden floor looking at the well-taken care of garden and koi pond. He watched Sasuke summon two clones with one hand but his attention was on the stump now visible when Sasuke took her cloak off on their way passed the kitchen earlier. Her artifact arm was with Tsunade until Sasuke wanted to take it, if she ever remembered about its existence. Sasuke sat across Naruto, one of the clone received Sarada from him and both of her clones left the room together.<p>

It wasn't that long when Naruto heard various yelling from all directions of the house. _Ooops_, he completely forgot about them…

The door to the living room snapped open and walked in a scowling Kiba, most of the profanities came from him also. The rest of their old academy friends followed after him one by one.

"Seriously I am the Inuzuka here! And I'm sure there was no way you knew where we were!" Kiba barked loudly. "Admit that fox-boy helped you!"

"You smell like dog. And I don't keep pet inside my house." Came Sasuke's cold reply.

"What did you say, you psycho woman!" Kiba pointed a rude finger at the real Sasuke's back.

"There is kid in the house. If you love that maw of yours you will know when to keep it shut. Preferably now."

"YOU—!"

"Come on, come on." Kakashi placated him. "It's been too long since we gather. Don't make a scene now."

"Really, Kiba. Can't you even be polite with a girl at all?" Ino chastised the Inuzuka, petting his head.

"No wonder all the girls in Konoha ignored you." A giggling Sakura joined her.

Only to get said dog-lover's hackle raised.

"Don't start it, Kiba." Neji walked passed them and took a seat beside Sasuke. Hinata followed him and sat next to Naruto.

Sasuke ignored the fuss went on behind since one of her clones kicked Kiba off his hiding place earlier, only inclined her head when Hinata softly greeted her.

There was a distant memory came when she saw the koi pond. Once when she was a child playing, and running across the bridge over the pond before she caught sight of Itachi. Her brother had just come back from a long mission then. She had wanted to get to him the fastest way possible, not looking where she stepped on.

Sasuke didn't realize her expression changed, the sudden present of her smile, caught both Neji and Naruto by surprise of how melancholic as it was beautiful.

She saw Itachi in her mind, widened his eyes when she fell. A splash. Her eyes opened to see the front of Itachi's attire soaked with water where they landed in the middle of the pond, mindless of the fishes hastily hid wherever they thought was safe from the invasion to their shelter. His arms around her, holding her close, telling her she was safe while fear ate her inside. She might hurt her precious brother because of her moment of carelessness.

_I was careless to believe in what laid before my eyes when you stood in front of our parents that night too._ Sasuke murmured unconsciously. "I'm sorry, Itachi…"

Naruto's hands curled in a fist at Sasuke's unshed tears, her sardonic smile, the longing in her voice. But what bothered him most, causing his eyes to narrow, was Neji's hand over her tight fist. Sasuke didn't acknowledge the gesture from the Hyuuga man, but she didn't refuse his touch either.

Hinata observed her husband. Despite how he had become hard to read when expectancies raised more and more the moment he took the Hokage robe, his heart still wore in his sleeve with a mention of Sasuke. And now, when Sasuke was in sight, she had no idea if he realized he had never looked at her, or anyone else, that same way he had always looked at Sasuke.

That look was far from the way she had always been watching him from afar back then, far from the way she gazed at him now. She could only sit here and do nothing despite who she was to him.

Because between Naruto and Sasuke, no one else mattered.

* * *

><p>Maybe I would update this story once a year due to my laziness. Joking.<p>

Reviews are loved. I like reading reviews because that's the one way to communicate between writers and readers about the story?


End file.
